Yunjae :: Dangerous Love drama
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: cuman mau bikin versi fanfiction dari drama fenomenal Yunjae yang Dangerous Love... adegan-adegan mengesankan dan bikin deg-degan bakal digambarkan secara tulisan. Sekuel update !
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae :: Dangerous Love drama (fanfic)  
><strong>

**by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

Yunho duduk termenung di jok mobil menatap kamera hitam yang berada di tengannya dengan tatapan takut

"Aish… Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong pasti akan marah" lirihnya

"Apa ya-" ucapnya terpotong mendengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka

"Oh! Jaejoong-ah" dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menyembumyikan kamara hitam itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Tidak ada. Yah… Apa kau pernah melihat ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjukman beberapa lembar kertas yang tergabung menjadi satu untuk mengalihkan perhatian

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dan menerima kertas itu

"ini adalah fanfic, kita jadi tokoh utama dalam ceritanya, benar-benar lucu" jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang membulak-balikan setiap halamannya

"Kau dan aku seperti berada dalam sebuah hubungan" lanjut Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong

"Apa?" kaget Jaejoong dan mulai melihat isi kertas itu lagi

"Kemana pakaianku pergi" ucap Yunho dan beranjak keluar mobil

Jaejoong menatap kertas kuning yang Yunho berikan padanya dan mulai membalik setiap halamannya, hingga tangannya berhenti dalam sebuah adegan

Langsung, tangan kekar Yunho melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong, kemudian…

Tubuh Jaejoong terdorong pada sebuah kotak telepon umum berwarna merah dan Yunho langsung berada di hadapannya

"Jaejoong-ah, kau… bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho akhirnya

"Disini… Ada kau…" ucap Yunho meletakkan tangan Jaejoong didadanya

"Yunho…" balas Jaejoong tersentuh dengan ucapannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kekar dihadapannya

"Apa ini?" kaget Jaejoong membuang kertas kuning itu di pangkuannya

"Apa maksud mereka menulis ini?" ucapnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur

"Jaejoong, kau tidak mengantuk, cepat masuk" tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dengan wajah ceria

"Apa maksud pria ini? Mungkinkah?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali membayangkan adegan yang dibacanya tadi

"Tidak… tidak... ini hanya fanfic" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae :: Dangerous Love 2

Malam semakin larut, udara yang memang sudah dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Namun berbeda dengan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini yang semakin panas mengingat hal yang dibacanya tadi, ia masih saja tetap terjaga dengan udara sedingin ini

Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju lemari pendingin untuk meminum air yang mungkin dapat sedikit mendinginkan pikiran dan perasaannya yang panas dan bergejolak

"Tidak mungkin, itu hanya fanfic… fanfic… fanfic…" rancaunya kesal

"Fanfic… fanfic… kulit… kulit… KULIT?" kagetnya

"Ahhh… Apa maksudnya ini?" kesalnya berlari menuju kamarnya kembali

Pagi yang cerah tiba, namun cerahnya pagi ini tetap tidak mampu menenangkan gemuruh di hati Jaejoong sejak semalam dan justru malah bertambah masalah baru, Junsu dan Changming yang tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun serta sang manager berkumpul di ruang tengah

"Apa? Changmin dan Junsu menghilang?" teriak sang manager melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tertunduk di sofa coklat itu juga Yoochun yang berdiri dibelakang mereka

"Meraka pasti keluar kemarin malam" jawab Yunho dengan nada menyesal dan tetap tertunduk

"Aish… Mereka itu" kesal sang manager

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hyung? Apakah kita harus mencari mereka dulu?" Tanya Yoochun

"Aku yang akan mengurus ini, kalian bersiap-siap saja" jawab sang manager

"Tapi…" pinta Yoochun

"Cepatlah! Aish… Kalian ini…" kesal sang manager dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka

Ketiganya hanya mendesah pasrah dan mengikuti perintah sang manager untuk menyusun semua perlengkapan... Yoochun telah siap memasukkan semua tas miliknya ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka

Jaejoong berjalan keluar villa sambil mendorong tas abu-abu miliknya juga sambil mengemut lollipop kuning di bibir merahnya, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat sebelumnya

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau butuh bantuan untuk menyusun barang-barangmu?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba mendekat kepada Jaejoong yang masih termenung di atas sofa coklat itu

"Tidak perlu" jawabnya langsung karena terkaget dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya

"Yoochun-ah… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Yunho berbalik menatap Yoochun

"Ah… Apa Yunho akan memberitahu Yoochun bahwa ia menyukaiku?" batin Jaejoong melihat Yunho berbisik kepada Yoochun sambil meliriknya sekilas

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Yoochun sambil melepas lollipop itu dari mulutnya

"Ya… Kenap tidak aku tanyakan langsung pada Yoochu?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah Yoochun

"Yah! Yoochun-ah…" panggilnya

"Hyung… Junsu dan Changmin akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku sangat khawatir" Tanya Yoochun langsung berbalik menatap Jaejoong dibelakangnya

"Ya… Meraka pasti akan baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah

"Oh… tapi Yoochun… tadi saat di villa kau dan Yunho…"

"Oh! Lolipop ini… rasa kacang, kan?" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh hentakan Yoochun yang mengambil lollipop dari tangannya

"Eumm…." angguk Jaejoong

"Ini kesukaan Changmin" ucap Yoochun memakan lollipop itu dan pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong

"Biar aku yang mengangkat tasmu kedalam mobil" aju Yunho tiba-tiba yang sudah berlari dan berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong sambil memasukan tas abu-abu Jaejoong kedalam mobil

"Tidak usah" jawab Jaejoong mencoba mengambil kembali tasnya

"Tunggu sebentar… Tunggu dulu…" tiba-tiba seseorang pria setengah baya berlari kearah mereka

"Aku menemukan ini… bola ini aku temukan dibawah bukit" ucap pria itu sambil menunjukkan bola sepak yang sangat jelas milik Junsu

"Ini…" sang manager yang entah sejak kapan berada disana mengambil bola itu, ia menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Oh! Ini milik Junsu!" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba

"Paman, kami harus pergi sekarang, jika ada sesuatu tolong segera beritahukan pada kami" ucap sang manager


	3. Chapter 3

Yunjae :: Dangerous Love 3

"Bagus sekali! Ekspresi! Ekspresi!" fotografer yang akan mengambil gambar Yunho meneriakan perintahnya pada Yunho yang kini sedang sibuk menunjukkan sisi terbaiknya untuk pengambilan gambar kedua mereka

"Oke! Senyumlah sedikit!" perintah fotografer itu lagi dan Yunho memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya

"Oke! Oke! Oke!" wajah tegas Yunho kembali terlihat dalam pengambilan gambar kali ini

"Bravo! Tunjukkan sisi terbaikmu! Oke!" fotografer itu sangat puas dengan hasil yang diberikan dan dengan penuh semangat terus mengambil gambar Yunho

Sedangkan di belakang sana Yoochun masih tetap saja terpaku memikirkan nasib dua sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana. Yoochun duduk termenung menunggu gilirannya dipanggil dengan sang manager disisinya

"Hyung… masih tidak ada kabar dari Junsu dan Changmin, ya?" tanyanya menatap sang manager dengan wajah pasrah sedangkan sang manager hanya menghembuskan napasnya dan mengangguk pasrah lalu mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi

"Ya. Hallo…" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang kembali menghembuskan napasnya

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan duduk dikursi disisinya yang tadi diduduki sang manager, hatinya masih tetap tidak tenang dan pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan

"Yoochun… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya ragu menatap Yoochun

"Mhmm… Apa itu?" gumam Yoochun berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Kau tahu… saat kita di villa waktu itu… Yunho… itu…" Jaejoong tertunduk dan bingung untuk memulainya

"Dan… Goal!" terdengar sebuah suara dari televisi disisi mereka yang menyiarkan siaran langsung pertandingan sepak bola dan membuat Yoochun berpaling

"Jika Junsu disini, ia pasti akan sangat senang…" ucapnya menatap benda kotak itu

"Junsu sangat menyukai siaran sepak bola… Kau ingat, kan?" lanjutnya kembali menatap Jaejoong

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Junsu…" ucap Yoochun lagi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Aish…" Jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian Yoochun dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya kesal

Tiba-tiba terasa sensasi dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya, Jaejoong berbalik ke bagian kanan tubuhnya dan melihat Yunho berdiri disisinya dengan minuman kaleng dingin yang menempel di pipinya

"Minum" titah Yunho

"Oh… Ya" balas Jaejoong mengambil minuman dingin itu dari tangan Yunho dan berbalik lalu tertunduk

"Ah! Kau berkeringan" lanjut Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong lagi lalu mengusap keringat yang berada di pipi halus Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan putihnya

Jaejoong terkesiap melihat perlakuan Yunho padanya, matanya membesar sempurna sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum manis sambil tetap mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut

"Ada apa dengan orang ini? Mungkinkah? Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…" batinya menatap Yunho dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya

"Biar aku saja" ucapnya mengambil sapu tangan Yunho dan tertawa malu sedangkan Yunho ikut tersenyum melihatnya

Jaejoong dengan perasaan gelisah beranjak dari kursinya, namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak berada dipihaknya, kaki kanannya tersandung kaki kursi dan ia akan terjatuh

"Oh!" kaget Yunho dan dengan gerakan cepat menangkap tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh ke lantai

Seperti memang sudah di takdirkan, dengan mudah Yunho melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang kecil Jaejoong. Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain, begitu lama merka saling menatap, Jaejoong merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan menelan ludahnya kepayahan, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan melepaskan diri

"Kau harus berhati-hati" titah Yunho memberikan senyum licik padanya dan pergi

"Tidak mungkin… Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Jaejoong


	4. Chapter 4

Yunjae :: Dangerous Love 4

Pagi hari di ruang senam, mungkin memang bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiran, namun apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan, ini adalah satu-satunya tempat baginya agar tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Pikirannya semakin kacau dengan kejadian kemarin yang masih dapat diingatnya dengan jelas, lengan kekar Yunho yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, tatapan mata itu dan…

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran itu

"Yah! kau disini" sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak sedang bersamanya, suara Yunho begitu jelas berada disisinya

Jaejoong berpaling dan jelas saja memang Yunho berada disana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Jaejoong membelalakan mata besarnya dan terjatuh dari alat senam yang dinaikinya sejak tadi, sedangkan Yunho memandangnya bingung yang mulai bergerak pergi

"Yah! kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya menahan Jaejoong

"Latihan… aku- mau latihan di sebelah sana" jawab Jaejoong dengan ragu sambil berbalik menatap Yunho

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama, untuk melenturkan otot memang lebih baik melakukan latihan ringan. Percaya padaku! Ayo cepat!" ucap Yunho berlari kecil dan langsung merangkul Jaejoong untuk berjalan bersama ke ruang latihan

Jaejoong duduk sambil menjulurkan kakinya seperti yang Yunho lakukan, gerakannya sangat kaku, ia jelas bingung dan hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yunho yang merasakan Jaejoong memperhatikannya berbalik dan tersenyum menatapnya

"Kau butuh bantuan" Yunho mengajukan diri dan bergerak mendekati Jaejoong

Yunho menyentuhkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, sontak Jaejoong terkejut dan semakin binngung, ia menelan ludahnya kepayahan, perasaan yang sama saat ia hampir terjatuh waktu itu. Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang berada di belakangnya, sedangkan Yunho hanya membalas dengan tatapn bingung

"Aku pergi…" ucap Jaejoong berdiri dan berlalu pergi sedangkan Yunho ikut berdiri masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Jaejoong barusan

Sejak pagi hingga beranjak siang, Jaejoong hanya terdiam di tempat mereka menginap dan terus berusaha menjauhi Yunho. Perasaannya semakin campur aduk tidak jelas, Jaejoong mulai bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Yunho, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ini terus dibiarkan?

Jaejoong berajalan menuju toilet di rumah mereka untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya dan menyegarkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia tertuduk di depan cermin yang menunjukkan sosok dirinya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa terus berada dalam Dong Bang Shin Ki" Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan melihat Yunho sudah berada sisinya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tetap tersenyum

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih saja tersenyum

"Aku hanya ingin membantu membersihkan punggungmu" jawab Yunho dengan wajah polos

"Apa?" Jaejoong berlari cepat untuk menghindar namun kakinya kembali terbentur dan ia kembali terjatuh, tubuhnya mendarat sempurna di lantai kayu itu

"Oh, Jaejoong! Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memeriksa tubuhnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Jaejoong lemas mencoba berdiri

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Cepat naik kepunggungku!"

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong

"Cepat! Aish… kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" kesal Yunho

Dengan cepat Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya dan membawa Jaejoong menuju kamarnya untuk mengobati lukanya sambil melewati Yoochun yang sedang makan di ruang tengah

"Yoochun!" teriak Jaejoong seperti meminta pertolongan

Bales-bales ^^

**Kangkyumi** :: Mhmm.. alur cerita yang Jaejoong baca? Ini sama kayak cerita Dangerous Love langsung cuman Jaehan cuman ngambil pas adegan Yunjae aja. Salam kenal juga, kamu 2 orang ?

**Choikangloveme****::** dilanjut ko, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Carriopeia2001** :: iya, asli ikutin dramanya… heheee-

**HiMi****CasShipper****LoveMinan** :: nih dilanjut saeng ^^

**cloudcindy** :: jiah… update petir, sepertinya malah jadi update angin =o=

**Seo****Shin****Young** :: kita liat end nya nanti ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yunjae :: Dangerous Love 5

Yunho meliukkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna di depan cermin besar dihadapannya dengan musik Rising Sun sebagai latar. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah melakukan latihan untuk penampilan mereka berikutnya. Sebenarnya latihan mereka sudah berakhir sejak tadi, namun Yunho masih ingin sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya di hadapan cermin besar itu

Yunho masih terus saja meliukkan tubuhnya di depan cermin, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun terduduk dibelakangnya. Keduanya sudah lelah dengan semua aktivitas latihan tadi, sepertinya stamina mereka berbeda jauh dengan Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya memandang Yunho yang masih menari indah di hadapan mereka

"Apa? Yunho hyung menyukaimu?" teriak Yoochun dan Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan

"Saat di villa waktu itu… Yunho tidak memberitahu mu?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yoochun yang berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya

"Oh… Itu… Tapi, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yunho benar-benar bertingkah aneh belakangan ini" jawab Jaejoong tegas

"Kau tahu… Kemarin malam…" lanjutnya mulau bercerita pada Yoochun tentang kejadian malam sebelumnya

Jaejoong terlelap dengan nyaman dalam tidurnya, ranjang putih berukuran cukup besar memang adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk melepas kelelahannya seharian penuh dengan semua aktivitas mereka. Namun tanpa disadarinya, saat ia berbalik… Yunho dengan senyuman konyolnya memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang terlelap dihadapannya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Jaejoong yang tetap terlelap merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya

Mata besarnya yang tebuka lebar dengan cepat dapat menatap Yunho dengan bantal putih dalam pelukkannya sedang memperhatikannya masih dengan senyum konyolnya. Jaejoong yang kaget terbangun dan langsung menarik tubuhnya ke belakang bersandar pada kepala ranjang

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong dalam keterkejutannya

"Karena… Aku tidak bisa tidur…" jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah imut untuk menarik perhatiannya

"Jaejoong… Menurutmu aku bagaimana?" lanjutnya

"Mungkinkah… Pria ini akan mengakuinya sekarang?" batin Jaejoong resah dan berpaling

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah sangat larut! Aku capek! Aku mau tidur! Aish!" ucapnya mendorong tubuh Yunho dan kembali berbaring

Yunho berbalik dan memajukan bibirnya kesal lalu mulai beranjak sambil tetap memeluk bantal putihnya manja, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jaejoong untuk keluar lalu berbalik

"Jaejoong! Ayo bertemu dalam mimpi!" ucapnya tersenyum dan berlalu tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang mengigit bibirnya bingung

Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya dan menunggu reaksi Yoochun

"Apa? Yunho hyung berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Yoochun menatap heran pada Jaejoong

"Ya… Yoochun… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Yunho benar-benar mengakuinya padaku…" paksa Jaejoong menatap Yoochun yang juga bingung

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan keduanya

"Kau ingin membuatku cemburu?" lanjutnya menatap Jaejoong

"Tidak ada…" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum malu

"Yunho hyung… Kau, apa kau?" Yoochun mencoba bertanya namun Jaejoong memintanya untuk diam saja

Terdengar suara manager mereka yang sedang berbicara lewat ponsel yang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian kepada sang manager

"Hei kalian… Sepertinya polisi menemukan salah satu sepatu Changmin" ucap sang manager setelah menutup ponselnya

"Apa?" balas ketiganya saling berpandangan

Bales-bales ^^

HeezepKyuminELF :: ini lanjutannya, gomen lama banget ..

Seo Shin Young :: Yosh! Yunjae is Real… XXDDD adegan paling seru tuh

kangkyumi :: 1. Yunho tersenyum licik buat neggoda Jaejoong

2. Yunho selalu nyari Jaejoong dimana pun berada XD

3. nanti ada jawabannya di chap berikutnya ^^

Gomen balesnya lama banget


	6. Chapter 6

Yunjae :: Dangerous Love 6

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, keempatnya bergerak menuju kantor polisi terdekat yang mengurus kasus hilangnya dua dongsaeng kesayangan Dong Bang Shin Ki itu. Tampak jelas wajah kuatir yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka.

Saat ini mereka semua berkumpul bersama seorang polisi berseragam di sebuah ruangan gelap dimana sepatu Changmin disimpan sebagai barang bukti

"Yunho, ini punya Changmin kan?" tanya sang manager menatap Yunho sambil menunjuk sepatu hitam yang sedikit kucel itu  
>"Ya, itu milik Changmin..." jawab Yunho menatap manager mereka sekilas dan kembali menatap sepatu hitam Changmin<br>"Kalian yakin?" tanya polisi berseragam itu sambil mengangkat sepatu itu  
>"Ya... Kami sangat yakin" jawab manager<br>"Sepertinya sudah mulai tampak titik terangnya, mulai besok kami akan membentuk tim khusus untuk mencari mereka" ujar sang polisi  
>"Tidak bisakah kita mulai mencari sekarang?" tanya Yoochun berharap untuk menemukan Junsu dan Changmin secepat mungkin<br>"Maaf..." jawab polisi itu ragu dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu

Mengikuti polisi itu, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun berjalan keluar bersama manager mereka, tidak ada perasaan puas yg terpancar dari wajah keempatnya. Mereka bejalan beriringan, Yunho berjalan disisi kanan sang manager, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun mengikuti mereka dibelakang

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung?" tanya Yunho menatap manager disisi kiri tubuhnya  
>"Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai besok"<br>"Tidak bisa! Bola sepak yang terkoyak dan semuanya... Aku perasakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi" celetuk Yoochun memberikan penjelasan  
>"Mungkin mereka diculik? Hyung bagaimana kalau kita coba mencari sendiri?" lanjutnya berharap dapat merubah pikiran sang manager<br>"Kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu! Jika kalian juga diculik, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" ucap manager dengan nada marah sambil menatap ketiganya yang hanya dapat mendesah pasrah  
>"Kita akan menunggu sampai besok..." tambahnya dan beranjak pergi<br>"Hyung..." pinta Yoochun pada Yunho setelah melihat manager mereka pergi  
>"Baiklah... Kita coba untuk mencari mereka" ujar Yunho yang mengerti maksud Yoochun lalu melihat Jaejoong sekilas meminta persetujuan yang dibalas demgan anggukkan oleh Jaejoong<br>"Aku akan mencari di tempat dimana mereka menemukan sepatu Changmin, hyung... Bagaimana kalau kau mencari di tempat dimana bola sepak Junsu ditemukan?" saran Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho  
>"Ok... Berhati-hatilah!" balas Yunho pada Yoochun yang mulai bergerak<br>"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong  
>"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dengan nada kasar pada Yunho<br>"Jadi maksudmu kau mau pergi seorang diri dengan kaki seperti itu?" balas Yunho yang juga berteriak tak kalah kasar dari Jaejoong dan akhirnya Jaejoong tertunduk menatap kaki kanannya yang terluka, kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia terjatuh di depan pintu toilet

Kembali perasaannya resah dengan semua kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Yunho. Kenapa Tuhan seoalah selalu memberikan kesempatan dan kemudahan pada pria itu.

Namu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho merangkulkan lengan Jaejoong dipundaknya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk memulai pencarian mereka

-Tbc-

Bales2^^

kangkyumi :: ini lanjutannya^^

DadonkBooElf :: makasih udah mau baca^^

Seo Shin Young :: iya, Jaehan bikinnya per adegan. Junsu ama Changmin di skip, fokus ke yunjae. Hehee-

cherry :: hu-uh, Yunjaeness-nya kerasa banget XD


	7. Chapter 7

Yunjae :: Dangerous Love 7

A/N:

Ga terasa udah di episode akhir dari dorama Dangerous Love nya Yunjae

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang

Engga terlalu bagus penggambarannya dan banyak adegan yang Jaehan cut, rada ribet soalnya

Semoga temen-temen suka^^

Yoochun terus saja mencari keberadaan Junsu dan Changmin di tempat dimana sepatu Changmin ditemukan, di hutan terlarang yang sangat gelap yang pasti tidak ada orang yang akan tinggal disana. Sama halnya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mencari disudut lain hutan gelap itu.

Akhirnya setelah seharian penuh mencari menyusuri hutan terlarang yang merupakan tempat yang tidak mungkin di datangi oleh manusia itu, mereka bertiga bertemu di tengah pencarian dan Yunho melihat kedua dongsaengnya dengan wajah ketakutan berada dihadapan seorang wanita berpakaian putih yang memegang balok kayu yang cukup besar

"Kalian tak akan pergi kemana pun! Tidak akan!" ucap wanita itu

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho segera mencari balok kayu lain yang mugkin ada disekitarnya dan memukulkan balok kayu itu pada wanita gila yang mencoba untuk menyakiti kedua dongsaengnya hingga wanita itu terjatuh… Jaejoong juga Yoochun langsung menghampiri Yunho dan berdiri disisinya

"Hyung! Yoochun!" ucap Junsu yang tidak mampu menutupi perasaan bahagianya melihat hyungnya dan menatap ketiganya bergatian

"Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong yang berada di belakang Yunho, mereka berdua berlari mendekati Changmin dan memeluknya

"Yah! Kau tahu aku sangat kuatir?" ucap Yoochun pada Junsu yang kini berada dalam pelukkannya dengan senyuman, sedagkan Junsu hanya membalas pelukannya dengan senyuman yang jelas terpancar

Seakan terlupa dengan masalah tentang dirinya dengan Yunho yang melanda belakangan ini, Jaejoong memeluk erat Changmin yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya itu, sedangkan Yunho menatap keduanya dengan wajah haru dan gembira, seperti seorang ayah yang melihat kebahagiaan istri dan anaknya

Namun siapa yang mengira jika wanita gila itu tidak sepenuhnya pingsan dan kembali mecoba untuk memukulkan balok kayu itu lagi pada siapapun yang terlihat olehnya

"Tidak!" teriak Junsu yang melihatnya

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho juga yang langsung menghadang balok kayu yang akan mengenai Jaejoong

Jaejoong berbalik mendengar teriakan Yunho dan melihat tubuh Yunho yang terjatuh dengan darah kental mengalir di pelipis kanannya. Junsu melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan langsung mendorong wanita gila itu hingga jatuh terjungkal dan berguling hingga ke dasar lembah

"Yunho! Bangunlah! Yunho!" pinta Jaejoong dengan nada kuatir melihat Yunho yang tergeletak di tanah kasar itu

"Jaejoong…" desah Yunho mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya

"Yunho, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong membawa Yunho dalam genggamannya

"Ini… sedikit sakit…" ucap Yunho sedikit tersenyum

"Yunho…"

Mereka segera menuju kantor polisi terdekat untuk mengobati Yunho yang terluka dan langsung menghubungi manager mereka dalam perjalanan. Setelah tiba Yunho segera diberi pertolongan, ternyata keberuntungan masih berada di pihak mereka karena luka Yunho tidak terlalu parah

"Apa? Rumah yang berada di atas bukit itu?" Tanya pria berseragam yang menangani kasus mereka

"Tidak ada orang yang tinggal disana" lanjut pria itu

"Tidak… dua saudara tinggal disana dan si adik sedang dalam bahaya! Kita harus menolongnya!" paksa Changmin

Polisi itu menatap bingung pada manager mereka yang juga terlihat bingung, namun sepertinya mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti keinginan Changmin. Dan kini akhirnya mereka bergerak menuju rumah diatas bukit itu untuk melihat buktinya

"Disini! Disini!" ucap Junsu antusias dan mereka semua berlari masuk kedalam rumah itu

Apa yang disaksikan semuanya sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu dan Changmin. Rumah itu tampak sama sekali tak ada kehidupan, sarang laba-laba terlihat dimana-mana dan seluruh perabotan yang tertutup kain putih menandakan tidak ada yang pernah menggunakannya

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kaget Junsu

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian yakin, kalian berada di rumah ini beberepa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Yoochun

"Ya…" jawab Junsu bingung

"Umm… Mungkinkah kalian hanya berhalusinasi?" Tanya sang polisi

"Itu tidak mungkin…" balas Junsu sedikit terpukul

Semua hanya terdiam, hingga Changmin berjalan mendekati sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung miring di dinding rumah itu yang masih sedikit menunjukkan jelas wajah orang yang ada didalamnya

"Junsu hyung" panggil Changmin dan mereka bergerak mendekati Changmin

"Ah iya! Dua gadis itu adalah orang terakhir yang tinggal disini 15 tahun yang lalu, sang kakak memiliki masalah dengan pikirannya. Mungkin kalian benar…" jelas polisi itu

Tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun, mereka kembali pulang dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masig-masing hingga pagi menjelang dan hari baru telah dimulai kembali, mereka semua sepakat utuk melupakan semua masalah yang muncul dan kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Saat ini mereka sudah berkemas dan akan kembali pulang menuju Seoul untuk melanjutkan semua jadwal padat yang sudah ditetapkan

Junsu berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang berada di depan mobil hitam mereka, termenung dan menatap awan putih diatas sana

"Hyung…" sapa Changmin merasakan sentuhan Junsu di pundaknya

"Mereka berdua… pasti merasa sangat kesepian… entah mereka hidup… atau mati…" ucap Junsu

"Changmin… anggap saja ini adalah mimpi yang sangat aneh yang pernah kau alami…" tambah Junsu dan berlalu sedangkan Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu mendesah dan mengikuti Junsu

"Kita tidak melupakan apapun, kan?" Tanya sang manager

"Tidak" jawab Yoochun

"Yah, aku tidak melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong sejak tadi?" Tanya manager lagi dan mereka bergerak mencari keduanya

Sedangkan salah seorang yang dibicarakan, pria manis itu kini tengah terduduk memandangi kertas putih yang berada di hadapannya. 'Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu, datanglah ke taman belakang-Yunho" itulah isi surat yang dipegangnya yang tak lain berasal dari Yunho

Tanpa bisa dicegah Jaejoong kembali teringat saat Yunho dengan sigap menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pukulan si wanita gila kemarin malam, perasaannya mulai bimbang menerima perlakuan Yunho itu

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong, keduanya berjalan saling mendekati hingga kini mereka berada di tengah taman itu

"Yunho… Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Jaejoong yang memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celanannya

"Oh itu… Ya…" jawab Yunho gugup

"Dengar, Jaejoong… sejujurnya…"

"Diam…" belum sempat Yunho untuk mengutarakan maksudnya, Jaejoong langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yunho untuk mencegahnya berbicara dan memeluknya

Yunho hanya dapat terkaget menerima perlakuan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba padanya, mata sipitnya membesar sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka lebar

"Ini pasti sangat sulit bagimu, aku mengerti perasaanmu… tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku benar-benar minta maaf Yunho. Tapi Yunho… coba pikirkan ini… coba berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan kehilangan sahabatmu… Mhmm?" ucap Jaejoong masih tetap memeluk tubuh Yunho yang masih terdiam tanpa mampu melakukan apapun

"Ohh!" ucap Yunho melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong ditubuhnya

"Yah! Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yunho masih dalam keterkejutannya

"Aku tahu, dasar kau bodoh! Kemarilah!" balas Jaejoong dengan seringai dibibirnya

"Yunho…" godanya pada Yunho dan mencoba mendekatinya lagi

"Jangan bercanda! Ada apa denganmu? Jangan gila!" teriak Yunho mencoba menjauh

"Aku tahu! Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" paksa Jaejoong

"Apa? Kau pikir aku gila? Kenapa aku harus menyukai laki-laki?" kekeh Yunho

"Apa? Lalu, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku belakangan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan mengakui sesuatu itu?" tambahnya

"Oh… Itu… Sebenarnya… Itu karena ini…" jawab Yunho takut sambil menunjukkan kamera hitam Jaejoong yang penuh dengan balutan hingga bentuknya tidak terlihat

"Ini kameraku? Kenapa jadi begini?" marah Jaejoong

"Ah… Aku hanya ingin menghapus gambar-gambar anehku yang ada didalamnya… tapi.. tiba-tiba terjatuh dan rusak…" jelas Yunho dengan takut-takut

"Jadi… saat itu…" Jaejoong kembali teringat dengan kejadian saat Yunho memberikan kertas kuning bertuliskan fan fiction padanya

"Jaejoong… Maaf… Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Jaejoong"

"Kau! Kua tahu berapa harganya ini?" marah Jaejoong

"Aku ingin lari sekarang…" balas Yunho dan berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Kau!" teriak Jaejoong dan berlari mengejar Yunho

"Aku minta maaf… itu salahmu, siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil gambar-gambar aneh seperti itu" ucap Yunho sambil tetap berlari menghindari Jaejoong yang memegang kayu di tangannya

"Yah! Berhenti kau!"

Dan keduanya berlari mengelilingi taman kecil itu hingga kelelahan

-FIN-

Akhirnya Jaehan buat endingnya sama dengan yang di dramanya, tapi Jaehan bakalan buat sekuelnya dengan cerita yang berbeda dan pastinya penuh dengan Yunjaeness

Hehee-

Arigatou na buat yang udah ikutin ff yang bukan ff ini dari awal *bow*

Sampai ketemu di sekuel Dangerous Love

Ja Na ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**DANGEROUS LOVE -You Are My Love-**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Ini yang terbaik yang bisa Jaehan buat

Hasilnya kurang bagus dan mungkin sedikit maksa

Semoga temen-temen suka ^^

Happy Read ^^

Kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya, semua kembali berjalan seperti biasanya, masih dengan kesibukkan yang sama dan pekerjaan yang sama. Mulai dari pengambilan gambar untuk majalah, rekaman untuk album baru mereka, juga muncul di beberapa acara televisi adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh boyband yang kini semakin merjai dunia musik

Namun ada satu hal yang berubah, perasaan dan sebuah perlakuan yang mulai terbatas dan terbedung tanpa sebab yang diyakini pasti untuk melakukannya. Itulah yang diarasakan oleh Jaejoong, wajahnya tertunduk di ruang musik di apartemen mereka, ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang akan menjadi lagu utama di album Dong Bang Shin Ki nantinya, namun pikirannya kembali melayang pada semua persitiwa yang terjadi di villa saat itu

"Kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkan hal itu?" Tanya Jaejoong resah pada dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa Yunho terkesan sangat berbeda sejak saat itu?"

"Kenapa aku jadi merindukan sentuhannya saat ia membawaku dalam pelukannya?"

Kenapa dan kenapa, itulah yang selalu ditanyakannya. Semua berawal sejak seminggu yang lalu saat Yunho perlahan mulai mencoba menjauhinya dan seperti enggan untuk bertemu atau bahkan bertatap muka dengannya, seperti ada tembok tak terlihat yang menghalangi pandangan keduanya

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Wajahku selalu saja memanas saat menatapnya?" gumam Jaejoong

"Dan Yunho mulai menghindariku sejak kami pulang dari villa, tapi… aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya tanpa memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak layak"

"Apa Yunho merasakan hal yang sama? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Bukankah kami sahabat yang sangat akrab diantara seluruh member Dong Bang Shin Ki?"

"Ahh-" desah Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja di hadapannya

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu dan terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengannya danYunho sejak saat ini, semua diluar kendali dan keinginannya. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat ia tidak sengaja menatap Yunho atau pun saat Yunho mencuri pandang padanya, semuanya berubah

"Hei! Yoochun, dimana ka-" tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Yunho yang menyembul diantara pintu putih itu dan terkaget menatapnya

"Jae-Jaejoong…" sapanya tergagap

"Hei, Yun-ho…" balas Jaejoong salah tingkah

"A-aku pikir Yoochun disini, ternyata kau. Maaf, aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho cepat dan segera berlari keluar

"Eh? Tung-tunggu dulu" sahut Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menahan Yunho namun terlambat karena Yunho sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya

"Ahh-" Jaejoong menarik napas pelan kembali terduduk di bangkunya dan mendesah

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jika terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa terus berada bersama Dong Bang Shin Ki, ditambah Lee Soo Man-ssi sudah pernah mengancam untuk mengeluarkan ku dari grup" gumam Jaejoong penuh penyesalan

"Apakah aku memang hanya pembuat masalah dalam grup? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" selalu pertanyaan yang sama yang terlontar darinya

Bergantinya hari ternyata tetap tidak mengubah keadaan, mungkin benar apa yang orang katakan bahwa waktu akan menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, karena semakin hari berganti dan waktu berlalu justru perasaan itu semakin tidak jelas

Ditambah dengan munculnya kesenangan baru diantara para Cassiopeia yang merupakan nama fans base mereka yang kini mulai memuja dan mengagungkan sebuah nama baru yaitu 'Yunjae' yang diambil dari nama depan Yunho dan nama depan Jaejoong yang berharap keduanya benar-benar berada dalam sebuah hubungan khusus yang justru semakin membuat Jaejoong bingung dengan perasaanya, walaupun hal itu berhasil meningkatkan popularitas Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Sebagian dari diri Jaejoong menolaknya karena jelas hal yang tidak wajar ketika seorang pria menyukai pria lain dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi… jika mengingat semua perhatian Yunho padanya selama ini, Jaejoong seperti menikmati semua itu

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Adalah pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali ditanyakan, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang muncul. Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Juga pertanyaan yang tak kalah sering dipertanyakannya. Apakah Jaejoong rela melepaskan persahabatannya selama ini demi sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengharapkannya… atau sebaliknya?

"Besok kalian akan menghadiri dua acara yang berbeda" ucap sang manager, saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang duduk apartemen Dong Bang Shin Ki untuk membicaraan pekerjaan selanjutnya

"Selang waktu kedua acara itu cukup jauh kan, hyung?" Tanya Yunho yang duduk di sudut sofa putih itu yang sangat jauh dari Jaejoong yang duduk di sudut satunya. Mereka berlima duduk berjajar dihadapan sang manager

"Itu bukan masalahnya karena syuting acara itu diadakan pada waktu yang bersamaan, jadi aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok"

"Berarti seperti biasanya kan hyung" celetuk Yoochun

"Aku, Junsu dan Jaejoong hyung, lalu Yunho hyung dengan Changmin" tambahnya menunjuk mereka satu persatu

"Untuk kali ini akan sedikit ada perubahan. Kau, Junsu dan Changmin akan ke KBS lalu Yunho dengan Jaejoong akan ke MBC" jelas manager

"Eh?!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan menatap sang menager dengan pandangan menyeramkan

"Ke-kenapa begitu hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu sedikit melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya

"Ini permintaan Soo Man-ssi sendiri" jawab manager menatap kelimanya

"Semakin banyak masyarakat Korea yang menyukai nama pasangan baru yang kalian buat dan itu akan semakin meningkatkan popularitas kalian, jadi kita harus memanfaatkannya" tambah sang manager

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah terkena 'Demam Yunjae'" tambahnya bergumam

"Hyung, tidak bisakah diubah?" pinta Yunho sedikit tidak yakin

"Tidak bisa Yunho, tumben sekali kau meminta perubahan, biasanya kau yang akan setuju untuk pertama kali dan meyakinkan mereka. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Tanya manager bingung

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung" balas Yunho tertunduk

"Semua sudah diputuskan, ini script acara yang akan kalian datangi besok, pelajarilah dengan baik agar hasilnya bagus" ujar manager meletakkan setumpuk kertas diatas meja kecil dihadapan mereka dan mulai berjalan keluar

"Baik hyung" sahut kelimanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka menatap manager mereka yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen

"Ah ya aku lupa. Yunho! Jaejoong! Saat acara nanti kalian harus sedikit menunjukkan kemesraan kalian" ucap manager berbalik menatap keduanya sebelum membuka pintu apartemen

"Eh?!" kaget keduanya untuk kedua kalinya

"Hei, kalian harus tunjukkan pada mereka semua kalau Yunjae itu pasangan yang romantis dan buatlah mereka berteriak kegiarangan melihatnya. Sepertinya cara ini akan berhasil"

"Ba-baik hyung" jawab Yunho ragu yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Bagus, pelajarilah semuanya dengan baik" tambah sang manager sebelum benar-benar pergi

Setelah sang manager sudah benar-benar pergi, mereka berlima kembali duduk dan menatap script yang kini berada ditangan mereka untuk mempelajarinya.

"Ternyata acara yang akan kita ikuti itu acara 'Happy Together', berarti kita kan berendam disana" celetuk Junsu memandang keatas sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan

"Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat senang hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang menatapnya penuh selidik

"Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tidak berendam kan"

"Kau benar" jawab Yoochun

"Tapi sayang kita cuman bertiga. Hyung-deul kalian akan mengikuti acara apa?" Tanya Junsu berbalik ke kiri dan kanan tubuhnya melihat kedua hyung-nya yang berada di jarak yang sangat jauh bergantian

"Eh? Ah- Oh…" jawab Jaejoong yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Eh? Ah- Oh… Maksudnya apa hyung? Memang ada acara itu?" Tanya Junsu polos

"Mak-maksud ku nama acaranya Go-'Golden Fishery'" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Oh… 'Golden Fishery', berarti kalian akan main drama kan, hyung" balas Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya mengagguk namun ada semburat merah diwajahnya

"Huhh-?" kaget Yunho tiba-tiba dan menatap mereka berempat dengan horror

"Kenapa Yunho hyung?" Tanya Yoochun

"Dra-drama. Maksudnya?"

"Lho, hyung tidak membaca scriptnya? Disana kalian akan memainkan drama lalu akan dinilai, coba aku lihat" sahut Junsu mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Yunho

"Eh? Hyung ini script yang akan kalian mainkan?" Tanya Junsu yang tidak percaya melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, lalu menatap Yunho lalu Jaejoong

"Memang kenapa Junsu hyung?" Tanya Changmin penasaran

"Yun-Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung akan berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam acara itu" jawab Junsu ragu

"Apa?" kaget Changmin dan Yoochun ikut manatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Lee Soo Man-ssi benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya" sahut Yoochun menambahkan

"Yunho hyung? Jaejoong hyung?" panggil Changmin menatap kedua hyung-nya

"Ka-kami akan mencobanya" ujar Yunho bijak yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong kembali menatapnya tidak percaya dan kembali tertunduk

"Lagi pula… Tidak mungkin kita mungkin bisa mengubahnya" lanjutnya

"Benar…" ucap ketiganya mendesah

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya, mumpung ini masih pagi" ajak Yunho mulai bergerak dari posisinya dan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk

"Ayo Jae" ucap Yunho yang kini berada di hadapan Jaejoong

"Ah-" Jaejoong tersadar saat melihat Yunho berada dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman

"Y-ya" jawabnya mengambil tangan Yunho yang terjulur padanya

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Yunho yang berada di sudut ruangan terakhir, karena Yunho tidur seorang diri di kamar itu, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu saat mereka latihan. Ketiga dongsaeng mereka menatap kepergian hyung-nya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Yoochun menatap dengan senyuman jahil dibibirnya, Changmin menatap dengan perasaan heran dihatinya dan Junsu menatap dengan wajah polosnya

"Sepertinya akan berhasil" ucap Yoochun setelah melihat kedua hyung-nya menghilang dibalik pintu

"Apanya yang berhasil?" Tanya Changmin dan Junsu hampir bersamaan

"Kalian lihat saja nanti, sekarang kita juga harus mulai mempelajari script ini" jawab Yoochun menutupi maksudnya

Ketiganya kembali membaca script acara yang ada di tangan mereka dan mulai memperlajari acara yang akan mereka datangi besok dengan sedikit latihan kecil untuk mempermudahnya

Berbeda dengan ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang berada di ruang duduk itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini duduk berdampingan di ranjang Yunho hanya terdiam sejak mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang ingin menghentikan keheningan itu. Jaejoong tertunduk sambil memainkan kertas script ditangannya sedangkan Yunho sekali-kali menatapnya ragu

"Jae…" akhirnya Yunho memulai untuk berbicara

"Mhmm…" jawab Jaejoong bergumam

"Ma-maaf" mulai Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut

"Eh?" bingung Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho disisinya

"Maaf, karena aku sudah berusaha menjauhimu belakangan ini"

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu" jawab Jaejoong pelan dan kembali tertunduk

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauhimu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak pernah berhasil" lajut Yunho

"A-aku bingung Jae, A-aku… sejak kejadian saat di villa waktu itu, sejak syuting drama waktu itu…" Yunho terdiam

"Aku… Jae, aku tahu ini salah, tapi… dadaku berdetak sangat cepat saat aku melihatmu dan… muncul perasaan hangat saat kau berada disisiku dan pikiranku kacau…"

"Karena itu, Jae… aku berusaha untuk menjauhimu dan memikirkan semuanya, hingga..."

"Aku mencintaimu" sahut Jaejoong mantap tanpa melihat kepada Yunho

"Eh?!" kaget Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu Yun, ak-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu saat aku melihatmu dan berada sisismu. Aku… aku sudah memikirkannya, dan… kesimpulannya tetap sama" balas Jaejoong tetap tertunduk

"Aku tahu ini salah dan mungkin aku akan membuat Dong Bang Shin Ki pecah dengan ini, tidak masalah jika memang aku harus keluar dari grup, tapi aku juga tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa terus menjauhimu seperti ini, aku tidak siap jika kau terus menjauhiku seperti itu, Yun. Aku…" jelas Jaejoong takut- takut

"Tapi mengakuinya juga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, kau pasti menganggapku orang aneh dan membenciku sekarang. Aku… Aku akan mene-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae" potong Yunho sebelum Jaejoong sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya tetap memandangnya dengan lembut

"Eh?!" akhirnya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata beningnya yang membesar sempurna

"Kau… Kau bercanda kan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya

"Kau ingin ini hanya sebuah candaan? Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho balik

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan"

"Makanya, jangan hanya dipikirkan, tapi dilakukan. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi jika tidak melakukannya" balas Yunho mulai bergerak mendekati Jaejoong

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong

"Padahal aku sudah menetapkan hati untuk menyatakannya padamu, tapi ternyata malah kau deluan yang mengatakannya. Rasanya harga diriku sebagai seorang pria sedikit terinjak" sesal Yunho menggoda Jaejoong

"Maksudmu aku bukan laki-laki?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengancam

"Kau itu laki-laki Jae, hanya saja dalam hubungan ini kau berperan sebagai wanita ku" jawab Yunho dengan senyum menggoda, tingkahnya benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya

"Apa maksudmu aku berperan sebagai wanita?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi

"Kau tahu, dalam hunbungan sejenis memang harus ada satu pihak yang berperan sebagai yang bukan dirinya"

"…"

"Jika hubungan itu dilakukan oleh kedua wanita, maka harus ada satu pihak yang berperan sebagai laki-laki didalamnya. Jika keduanya pria, maka harus ada satu pihak yang berperan sebagai wanita, dan itu kau"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Hei! kau pikir aku laki-laki apa? Masa aku berperan sebagai wanita? Aku ini tampan dan gagah, contoh laki-laki sempurna" ucap Yunho tegas

"Lalu aku apa? Aku juga-"

"Cantik dan manis" sahut Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

"Apa?!"

"Akui saja Jae, semua orang juga tahu jika kau itu cantik, bahkan seluruh Cassiopeia mengakuinya" ansur Yunho

"Apalagi ditambah dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang langsing dan pinggangmu yang kecil, benar-benar membuat seluruh wanita di dunia ini iri padamu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-katamu itu?"

"Itu pujian, Jae" ucap Yunho masih dengan senyum menggoda

"Hahh- Kenapa semua orang seperti mengintimidasiku? Aku juga ingin menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya. Lihat saja, mulai saat ini aku akan melatih tubuhku agar terlihat lebih gagah" ancam Jaejoong

"Tidak masalah bagiku kau akan melatih tubuhmu seperti apapun, tapi bagiku kau tetap 'wanita' ku" goda Yunho lagi

"Aish… Kenapa aku selalu kalah olehmu?" sesal Jaejoong

"Karena kau mencintaiku" jawab Yunho

"Ya, kau benar" aku Jaejoong pasrah

"Dan Jae…" tambah Yunho menyentuh lengan Jaejoong yang berada diatas pahanya

"Eumm…" jawab Jaejoong menatap lengan Yunho yang berada diatas lengannya

"Satu hal yang membuatmu semakin cantik dan mempesona adalah…"

"Berhenti mengatakan aku cantik, Yun" pinta Jaejoong

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, apalagi dengan ini…" balas Yunho menaruh lengannya di dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya

"Bibirmu yang merah ini membuatmu semakin terlihat cantik" lanjut Yunho mengusap perlahan bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya

"Aish…" jawab Jaejoong mengalihkan perahtiannya dari Yunho

"Hei. Tatap aku" pinta Yunho dengan senyumnya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tertunduk malu

"Ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong pura-pura kesal

"Jae…"

"Eum? Apa?"

"Boleh aku merasakannya?" pinta Yunho

"Merasakan? Mak-maksudnya ini…" jawab Jaejoong menggenggam lengan Yunho yang masih berada di bibirnya

"Umm…" balas Yunho mengangguk

"I-itu… Yun…" Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menatap Yunho yang berada dihadapannya

"Boleh kan? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" ucap Yunho meyakinkan

"Iya, tapi…"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, baiklah… Aku tidak akan memaksa" jawab Yunho berbalik dan melepaskan wajah Jaejoong dari sentuhannya

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, Yun. Tapi… Aish" kesal Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Jangan memaksakan diri Jae, aku minta maaf" ucap Yunho membawa lengan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya

"Aish… Yun bukan itu maksduku, kau ini. Hanya saja…" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung

"Hanya saja… aku… aku malu tahu, kau ini"

"Hei… Tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Bukankah kita akan sering melakukan yang lebih dari itu?" balas Yunho dengan senyumm jahil diwajahnya

"Se-sering melakukan?" ucap Jaejoong gugup

"Jangan belagak bodoh Jae, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku" Yunho mulai meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat

"Yu-Yun…" Jaejoong semakin gugup, bingung untuk melepaskan lengan Yunho di pinggangnya atau tidak

"Hmm?" ucap Yunho tetap dengan senyum jahilnya yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang jauh dari bayangannya selama ini

"Kau tahu Jae, Ternyata kau sangat manis" lanjut Yunho tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho disisinya

"Selama ini kau selalu bertingkah keras kepala dan selalu menjawab semua perintahku. Tapi saat ini, aku seperti sedang tidak berbicara dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, kau terlihat manis dan sangat manja"

"Ak-aku…" Jaejoong tertunduk dan terdiam entah harus menjawab apa, takut jika Yunho kecewa padanya

"Tapi aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini, walaupun sebenarnya sifat keras kepalamu juga sangat lucu"

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin dan menatap Yunho lagi dengan ragu

"Kenapa marah? Aku mencintaimu seperti apapun kau" senyum Yunho mengusap perlahan pipi merona Jaejoong

"Yunho…" Jaejoong tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, hanya nama Yunho saja yang dapat diingatnya saat ini, ia benar-benar terharu dengan pengakuan Yunho tentang dirinya

"Mhmm" Yunho bergumam menjawab panggilan Jaejoong

"Bo-boleh…" gumam Jaejoong

"Boleh? Boleh apa Jae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Yang tadi" jawab Jaejoong

"Yang tadi apanya?" Yunho masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria yang baru jadi kekasihnya itu

"Aish… Kau ini. Apa kepalamu terbentur? Bukankah tadi kau ingin menciumku? Sekarang aku sudah mengijinkan, kau malah belagak bo-" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti merasakan jari lentik Yunho menyentuh bibirnya

"Sshhh…" potong Yunho meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir merah Jaejoong

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan lembutnya pada kekasihnya itu, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk semakin mendekati tubuhnya dan langsung meletakkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir merah sempurna milik Jaejoong. Kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya dengan mudah., sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak sadar jika saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak ada di atas ranjang

"Yunho…ahh-" desah Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dan mulai memainkan rambut pendek kecoklatan miliknya

"Mmmhhh…" jawab Yunho dalam desahannya semakin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong dan memasukan lidahnya dengan mudah ke dalam mulut Jaejoong

Tidak tinggal diam, lengan Yunho yang masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong mulai melesap masuk ke dalam kaus putih Jaejoong dari ujung celahnya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong semakin melenguh ttertahan. Tangan Yunho mulai merayap naik dimulai dari pinggang bawah Jaejoong hingga naik ke punggungnya dan mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya disana dengan sangat lembut seperti mengusap debu dari boneka kaca mungil

"Yun-Yunho… ah- tanganmu" lenguh Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu merayap dibelakang tubuhnya

"A-pa?" dengan lidah yang masih berada di dalam mulut Jaejoong, dengan susah payah Yunho berusaha menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu

"Ge-geli…" jawab Jaejoong terbata

Setelah cukup puas dengan ciuman dibibir Jaejoong, Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya menyusuri tulang rahang putih itu dan berakhir di leher jenjang Jaejoong yang mempesona. Menghirup aroma mewah yang meyeruak dibaliknya dan perlahan Yunho mulai mengecup seluruh bagian leher Jaejoong lalu mulai menekan ciumannya memberikan bekas gigitan yang terlihat jelas di bagian tanda lahir Jaejoong yang menggoda

"Aahhh-" kaget Jaejoong sedikit berteriak merasakan kecupan Yunho yang sedikit menyakitkan di lehernya

"Hanya ingin memberikan tanda, mulai hari ini kau adalah milik ku Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Tidak perlu sekeras itu kan menggigitnya?" kesal Jaejoong

"Jika tidak begitu, tandanya tidak akan terlihat" jawab Yunho asal

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan terlihat? Memang kau mau buat tanda itu tahan berapa lama?" Tanya Jaejoong sakartis

"Kalau bisa selamanya" kembali Yunho menjawab dengan asal-asalan

"Kau ingin semua orang melihatnya?" marah Jaejoong

"Bukankah itu bagus? Biar mereka tahu, bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho" jawab Yunho tegas kali ini

"Dan semua orang akhirnya membenci kita?" Tanya Jaejoong tak kalah tegas

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" ucap Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho

"Aww… Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh? Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti dunia luar Yun" pasrah Jaejoong

"Di luar sana tidak semua orang setuju dengan adanya pasangan sejenis. Ini bukan di benua Amerika atau pun Eropa, kita di Korea Yun… dan disini masih banyak orang yang membenci hubungan seperti itu. Kau tahu itu?" tambah Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam

"Bagitu ya. Lalu?"

"Aish… Kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini? Jika semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki, Yoocuhn, Junsu, Changmin, kau dan aku... Terlebih orang tua kita"

"Mhmm. Kau benar Jae, lalu kita harus merahasikan hubungan ini?" Tanya Yunho mengangguk pasrah

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kita memang masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini" ucap Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Tentu saja. Baru saja aku mendapatkanmu, mana mungkin akan aku lepaskan" ucap Yunho langsung dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Ternyata kau sangat posesif ya" tawa Jaejoong dan tersenyum dalam pelukkan Yunho

"Biarin" jawab Yunho

"Dan Manja…" lanjut Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho

"Hanya padamu" tambah Yunho semakin menguatkan pelukannya

Keduanya begitu terlarut dalm pelukan mereka yang hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan dan perasaan bahagia, senyuman tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah keduanya

"Jae…" panggil Yunho memecah keheningan itu

"Umm…" sahut Jaejoong

"Bagaimana dengan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin? Apa kita juga harus merahasiakannya dari mereka bertiga?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tegang dan bingung

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika kita mengatakannya, aku takut mereka tidak akan menerimanya dan mencoba untuk memisahkan kita. Tapi… aku juga tidak bisa merahasiakannya dari mereka bertiga, mereka sudah seperti adik ku sendiri" jawab Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho

"Itu sudah tidak perlu lagi hyung" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh keduanya dan bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka

"Yoochun! Junsu! Changmin!" panggil Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

"Karena kami sudah mengetahuinya" sahut Changmin

"Yoochun…" ucap Junsu takut yang merasakan tatapan seram dari kedua hyung-nya sambil menunjuk Yoochun disisinya

"Aishh-" ucap Yoocuhn kesal melihat Junsu yang menjadikannya kambing hitam

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku yang mengajak mereka berdua kemari untuk mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakannya pada kami bertiga, iya kan?" tambah Yoochun membenarkan perbuatannya

"Kalian… mendengar semuanya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Eumm… eumm…" jawab Junsu mengangguk-angguk

"Dan soal…" lanjut Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ya, termasuk tentang kalian yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" jawab Yoochun senang

"Jadi…?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Jadi apa hyung?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Apa kalian…?" tanya Yunho kali ini

"Tentu saja kami setuju, tapi benar kata Jaejoong hyung, kita harus menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian atau semuanya akan fatal" jawab Yoochun mengerti dengan maksud Yunho

"Kalian tidak masalah?" tanya Jaejoong gembira

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, bahkan kami sangat senang" jawab Junsu tak kalah girang

"Syukurlah… Terima kasih" ucap keduanya yang merasa beban di pundak mereka sedikit berkurang dan mulai berpelukkan kembali

"Kita adalah keluarga, jadi harus saling mendukung" ucap Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong dan ikut memeluk keduanya

"Itu benar, harus mendukung satu sama lain" tambah Junsu yang juga ikut memeluk kedua hyung-nya

"Yah aku ikut saja" ucap Changmin dan dengan sedikit berat hati ikut memeluk semua anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki itu

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucap mereka berlima hampir bersamaan dan tersenyum larut dalam pelukkan hangat itu

Semua berawal dari rasa takut dan resah yang berujung pada sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar. Itulah cinta, kehadirannya tidak pernah dapat di duga, ia bisa muncul di hati siapa pun dan kapan pun, tanpa melihat siapa dan dimana. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka ungkapkanlah. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kemana cinta itu akan membawa insan yang dihampirinya

Semuanya belum berakhir karena perjalanan baru saja dimulai, perjalanan yang akan menuntut sebuah janji dan kepercayaan sang pecinta sejati.

-Fin-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fanfic ini

Semuanya hanyalah khayalan semata

Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian sesungguhnya itu hal yang disengaja


End file.
